


Surface

by auraya



Category: Free!, High ☆ Speed! - Fandom, High ☆ Speed!: Free! Starting Days
Genre: AU to the light novels?, Coda, Drabble, Gen, Haru can't cook, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Movie Spoilers, during Free! Starting Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya/pseuds/auraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His legs leadening, Haru could barely force himself forwards. He felt the distance grow greater between them. The world swam in front of his eyes, his vision blurry. His next step seemed to sink beneath the ground, as he rapidly tilted forward. What happened to the air? He dimly heard Makoto, Ikuya, and Asahi shouting before everything faded away.</p><p>Small movie spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I got to watch the movie as I'm in Japan, but my Japanese level is really low so I only understood about 50% with the help of the light novel, haha. Really mild spoilers for a scene or two in the movie.

Haru resolutely ignored the ringing bell. They weren’t arguing, he insisted. He and Makoto didn’t fight. He was in junior high school now and Makoto needed to stop babying him. Haru was perfectly capable of fending for himself and procuring food while his mother was gone. So what if that food happened to be from the conbini? The cans of mackerel sat neatly stacked on the kitchen counter with packets of pre-cooked rice. He waited long enough to ensure that Makoto had given up before sliding the front door open, and grabbing the bag sitting there. The newest container of food joined the others already in his fridge.

The crack of the can echoed through the dark, empty house as Haru peeled back the lid.

“Thank you for the food,” he clapped and broke his chopsticks apart.

He would be fine. All he needed was mackerel and rice.

 o.O.o

Lethargically, Haru blinked his eyes open. His body sank heavily into the bed beneath him. He last recalled running. Running and drowning. Despite the lack of water, his lungs had struggled. While gasping for breath, his body had betrayed him.

_His legs leadening, Haru could barely force himself forwards. He felt the distance grow greater between them. The world swam in front of his eyes, his vision blurry. His next step seemed to sink beneath the ground, as he rapidly tilted forward. What happened to the air? He dimly heard Makoto, Ikuya, and Asahi shouting before everything faded away._

He felt Makoto’s presence steadily at his side, his warmth radiating outward as he was gently scolded by Makoto’s mother. Asahi’s exuberance was almost too much and Haru slumped against Makoto’s shoulder as everyone left, the room quiet in their wake. He shivered as he turned to view the IV again, slowly dripping nutrients back into his body.

“Haruka,” Makoto stared into his eyes, “Don’t you ever do that again.”

He gripped Haru fiercely again.

“You really scared me.” Makoto’s voice shook as he mumbled into Haru’s shoulder.

“It’s okay to accept help.”

Makoto stretched out his hand, waiting. He nodded, breathing freely, and reached to meet the larger hand, Makoto’s firm grip anchoring him.

No matter where or how Haru surfaced, Makoto would always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Those pre-cooked rice packets at the conbini are super nice, what I ate when I first arrived and was really jet lagged and hungry.
> 
> I do think the movie went a bit AU from the light novel vol 2 - Haru loses his ability to cook, Kisumi becomes less buddy buddy with Makoto.


End file.
